My Angel
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto has always been called a demon, but she is the exact opposite, she is an angel. See how a set of white wings can change everything. Pairing ShikaNaru. Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto just the plot**

"Alright team that is all the training for today!" Kakashi says.

"Finally," Naruto says and leaves quickly.

"Well she is in a rush," Kakashi says and leaves.

"Well Sasuke – Kun it looks like it is just you and me," Sakura says.

"No just you," Sasuke says and leaves, he is following Naruto. _She has been leaving right after training every day since we came back from the land of wave and I am going to see why today!_ Sasuke walks into the forest to see Naruto.

Naruto looks around her training area, a clear area with a very high waterfall, a large lake at the bottom of it with a steam running from it. She takes off her jacket and climes up the cliff with chakra. She throws down her shirt and pants, she is now wearing a black tan top and black tight shorts. "Today is the day I will do it," Naruto says and walks closer to the cliff, she holds one foot of then she walks off the cliff. Sasuke watches as she falls to the Earth, _if she hits the ground she'll die! _Sasuke thinks.

Naruto smiles and when she is a few feet away from the ground she opens her white wings and flies high into the sky, she smiles and laughs as she flies around her training area, she flies above the water and puts her hand in it, she splashes it toward Sasuke, but she doesn't know he is watching her.

"Angel, having fun?" A boy who looks around thirteen asks her. He has red hair, fox ears, and nine tails moving in a perfect rhythm.

"Hey too many tails Kurama, lower the number," Naruto says as she lands and lets her wings stay out.

_What is going on, what is Dobe doing, why does she have wings?!_

"Alright kit," Kurama says and goes down to three tails, "this is the lowest I am going."

"Alright, now let's start out training," Naruto says and takes off.

"Now you are asking for it," Kurama flies up by using his chakra and they fight in midair.

_This can't be happening, Naruto is a Dobe, she can't be this strong or special, since when does she have wings?!_

Naruto and Kurama come down, "Ok, that should be enough for today, you need to keep up you appearance in Konoha right?"

"Yeah," she say and puts back on her cloths.

"Why don't you run away with me to another village?" Kurama says.

"Kurama, you know I can't do that, I need to stay here," Naruto says and she walks back to the village as she zips up her jacket.

Sasuke runs home quickly, he can't believe what he just saw. Naruto with her pure white wings flying around like an angle, he can help but recall her beautiful smile. He has seen her smile so much already but the smile he just saw was real.

The next day Sasuke keeps staring at Naruto, "what do you want teme?!" Naruto screams at him annoyed.

"Nothing," he looks away for a few seconds the stairs at her again. _Is this really the same person from yesterday?_

"Alright teme, tell me what is wrong with you, because this is just annoying me," Naruto says and walks up to him.

"I told you it is nothing Dobe."

"Then stop staring at me like that," Naruto says pats him on the check and walks away. Sasuke follows her, her wants to see her fly again, but he doesn't know why.

"Hi angel," Kurama says, he looks like a normal kid.

"Hi Kurama, what's up?"

"You're being tailed," he says.

"I know," she says, "walk away and we will train tomorrow," Kurama nods and walks away.

"It is the boy from yesterday," Sasuke says to himself.

"Ok, Sasuke, stop stalking me and come here or I will go to you," Naruto says.

"Fine," Sasuke walks by her, "how long did you know?"

"I just figured it out," Naruto says and they walk, "what is up with you today teme, am I suddenly interesting to you?"

"You could say that," Sasuke mumbles.

"Hey do you like flying?"

"Why, do you?"

"Yeah I love to feel the wind in my face but I can't fly so," Naruto says shrugging and walks faster.

Sasuke speeds up, "I think you're lying."

She stops, "why would I lie about that, and on what grounds do you have to say that I am lying in the first place?!"

Sasuke realizes what he just said, "um," he sighs.

"How long have you been following me Sasuke?"

He just looks at her, not saying a word.

A man runs into Naruto and knocks her into Sasuke, "watch it!" she screams at him, and Sasuke catches her.

She stands up, "just stay away from me," she walks away, Sasuke follows but farther away this time.

The same man who ran into her is blocking her way now, "hello demon, remember me, you killed my family!" He smacks her in the face.

"I didn't kill anyone and I am not a demon!" She screams at him and he punches her knocking her down and kicks her.

Sasuke looks at him horrified and angered and runs over, "leave her alone," he attacks him and stands between Naruto and the man.

"Move boy so I can punish the demon!"

"Sasuke," she puts her hand on his arm, "mister, I think you have me confused with someone else, I am not the nine tails," she says, "the nine tails is a red head."

The man looks at her shocked, "what, I…"

"Forget it," she says and pulls Sasuke away.

"What was that about?!"

"That is normal for me, remember I am the hated village idiot who is also a demon," Naruto says and she leads him back to her training spot. She takes off her jacket and shirt, "you were watching me yesterday right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke admits.

She opens her wings, "you can't tell anyone, understand, it is a special jutsu I am perfecting."

"Then why don't you deactivate it?" He asks looking at the snow white feather on her wings.

"I have always had the wings, the jutsu is longer flying periods," Naruto says, "I am trying to raise my chakra levels."

"Oh," he touches them, they are soft and smooth to hit touch, but fragile at the same time.

"Be careful back there," Naruto says and he removes his hand.

"Kit, what are you doing?!" Kurama asks irritated, "no outsiders!"

"Kurama he was watching yesterday so I wanted to…"

"I don't care he is from that cursed village, he isn't going to see your wings anymore," Kurama takes her hand and pulls her back home. Sasuke picks up a white feather she left and takes it home. Naruto sits on her bed and opens and closes her wings.

"Kurama, that was wrong, he is a teme, not a jerk villager."

"What is the difference?"

"He doesn't want to kill me," Naruto says.

Kurama sighs, "He will eventually betray you, I am the only one you can really trust angle."

"I know, but maybe he is different," Naruto says trying to defend him, "he did protect me in the country of the waves."

"He is an Uchiha and all Uchiha are lying, conniving, jerks," Kurama says trying not to teacher her some new words then he knows she will use.

"I know, I know," Naruto says, she hears this every day and she lies on her back, it hurts a little because of her wings but she ignores it.

"Just stay away from him, and I already know what you are going to says next, just don't talk to him if you can help it," Kurama says, "and quite laying on your wings, that will hurt them."

Naruto sits up and nods, "alright Kurama, but one thing."

"What?"

"You're not the boss of me, just remember that," Naruto says and smiles.

"Be careful Kit that sounded like a threat we don't want to dirty your wings to a dark black, do we?" Kurama asks smiling.

Naruto rolls her eyes, "that will never happen, and I am going to make sure of it."

Knock, knock, "I got it," Kurama says and answers the door, "yes?"

"Hello, Kuru," Iruka says, "is Naruto home?" Naruto tucks her wings away and puts back on her jacket.

"Hi Iruka - sensei, what brings you here?" Naruto asks smiling.

"Well I thought you might want to know that the chuunin exams are soon," Iruka says, "and because Kuru is a loner I wanted to give him this," he hands Kurama an application.

"Thank you Iruka," Kurama says, "is that all?"

"Well actually, you still need to take the genin test so we can do it right here," Iruka says.

"Thanks Iruka – sensei, we owe you one," Naruto says. Kurama passes very easily and he gets a Konoha head band.

"Have a good night you two," Iruka says as her leaves.

"By!"

Kurama closes the door and throws the head band on the bed, "stupid man needs to mind his own business," Kurama says, "I don't care if they think I live here I don't want to be a ninja here."

"Calm down, now we can take the test together," Naruto says, "and know in the village knows you are the nine tails any way, except for me."

"And now only two people know about your wings, an angel who I always called a demon, they are going to feel stupid after the exams," Kurama says.

Sasuke looks out his window, "why do I feel like this, I don't know what to call it, but I know I have met someone like her before, someone with wings."

**I hope you like it, : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**the results for pairing so far**

**Shikamaru - 3**

**Sasuke - 1 **

**Kurama - 1**

Naruto and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi, "oh my god he is so late!" Naruto growls.

Sakura just glares at her, "he is always late Naruto."

She sighs, "Yeah I know," Naruto walks away from Sakura and sit alone.

Sasuke walks over to Naruto, "hi Sasuke – Kun," Sakura says as her passes her.

"Hello Dobe," Sasuke says.

"What do you want teme, I am having a bad day," Naruto says annoyed, she just wants to go and fly.

"Well about yesterday," Sasuke starts but Kakashi comes.

"Yo, sorry I am late…"

"I don't care, just tell us why we are here," Naruto says shocking everyone.

"Um, yeah, well I sighed all of you up for the…"

"Chuunin exams right," Naruto finishes his sentence.

"Yeah, here is the forms, I won't force you to go, but if you want to go the go to room 301 at 4:00 at the academy in tomorrow," Kakashi says the leaves.

"How did you know about the chuunin exams Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"I just do, remember I have a friend who tells me things like that," Naruto says and walks away, Sasuke follows her again today but he is walking with her today.

"Why am I so fascinating to you, before you always hated me?!"

"You just remind me of someone I used to know," Sasuke says.

"Because of my secret?" Naruto asks and he nods, "well if you're going to follow me around all day, treat me to some lunch."

"And why should I?"

"Because if you do then I will show you something amazing," Naruto says, so Sasuke treats her to some ramen and they go to her training spot.

"Ok, now show me," Sasuke says and watches her; she takes off her jacket and opens her wings. Large and powerful, pure white, she takes off and flies straight up. She can feel the sun on her wings, and then she does a nose divide back to the Earth. "Naruto what are you doing?!" As soon as she is a foot from the ground she flips to her feet and lands perfectly without making a sound.

"Tada," she says, "cool right, I can do faster but last time I did that it hurt," she says and rubs her neck.

Sasuke just stares at her.

"Um, still alive teme?"

"Yes I am still alive, but why do you hide your wings?"

"I get called a demon and I am hated for no real reason, what do you think everyone will do if they see me with wings? I think they are going to cut them off and I won't let that happen."

"Why would they cut off your wings?"

"People fear and hate things they can't understand and that would be the definition of my relationship with the village," Naruto says and sits by the lake.

Sasuke looks at her sadly, _sympathy why do I feel bad for her, she has never seen the death of her own family, but she never had a family to begin with._

"Sasuke, I can feel your hatred growing every day and I can't stand it," Naruto says and looks at him, "whatever it is, hating someone is not worth it, if you get 'revenge' you will be left with nothing but emptiness."

"What do you even know about me?"

"I know as much about you as you know about me," Naruto says.

Sasuke looks away, "so what do you know about me then?"

"You have an older brother, you train every day to get revenge for your fallen clan, and yesterday you took one of my feathers home," Naruto says, "what do you know about me?"

"Um, you love ramen, the color orange, flying, doing stupid things like pranks, and you want to be hokage, and the wings of course," Sasuke says.

"I mean something personal," Naruto says.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just say anything you know."

"Um," Sasuke really doesn't know anything like that but he says, "You hate the village for always attacking you."

Naruto looks at him shocked, "why would I hate them, I don't hate anyone, but I don't like them either," Naruto says and looks away.

"Well you hate…"

"Sasuke I don't hate anyone, I can't hate people, all I can do is get mad but that always fades away," Naruto says.

"Why can't you hate, I have seen you do it before," Sasuke says and sits by her.

"If I hate people like you say then I wouldn't have white wings," Naruto says and her wings wrap around her.

"Why not?"

"It would just end badly, trust me," Naruto says, folds up her wings and stand up, "I have to go home, see you at the academe tomorrow."

The next day they are waiting for Sakura, "sorry I am late," she says.

"Let's go," Naruto says cheerfully and they go in.

"Angel," Kurama says and runs in after them, "why did you leave without me," he says trying to tie his head band on his arm.

"Sorry Kuru, come here," Naruto ties it on his arm.

"Kuru?"

"Yeah that is my name Sasgay," Kurama says, "something wrong?"

"Oh god, let's just go in before a fight starts," Naruto says and they make it to room 301 but two people are blocking it the door.

They kick a boy in green tights back, "just let us go in."

"No, we are sparing you," one of the boys says.

"Yeah right, just take down the jutsu so we can get to the next floor," Naruto says and walks up to him, "you two could sense it to right, especially you right Sakura?"

Sakura smiles and nods, "that's right, we are still on the second floor!"

"Not bad but seeing isn't enough," the guy tries to kick Naruto and she is going to kick him but the boy in green blocks both of them. Naruto twists the leg he is holding and uses her free leg to hit the guy into the ground and made the boy in green release her.

She looks at him unconscious, "is that enough then?" She looks at the boy in green and smiles, "next time you shouldn't mess with my fights ok, um, what is your name?"

He looks at her and blushes a little, "I am Rock Lee," he says.

"Well nice to meet you Lee," Naruto says as Sasuke and Kurama walk up to her, "shall we go?"

"Hey you , what is your name?" a boy asks, he has his long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first," Sasuke says.

"I am not talking to you, I am talking to her. You are a rookie aren't you, how old?"

Naruto smiles, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, age 12, and yes I'm a rookie. And you are Neji Hyuga," Naruto says and they walk away.

They walk until Lee stops then, "hey you with the scowl," Lee says, "I want to fight you."

"Which one?" Naruto asks.

"What do you mean 'which one'?" Sasuke and Kurama both have scowls on their faces and they turn around.

"The Uchiha," Lee says.

"You want to fight me even though you know I am an Uchiha?"

Naruto sighs, "We don't have time for this, I will take care of bushy brow."

"I only want to fight Sasuke," Lee says.

"Well you're going to settle for a fight with me," Naruto says and walks up to him as she cracks her knuckles. She charges at him and he punches her to the ground, she trips him and he quickly gets up and punches her in the back but it doesn't affect her. _It feels like I just hit steel, _Lee thinks.

"Hey don't hit me there!" She says irritated and kicks him in the stomach and he goes back a few feet. She puts her hand over her hidden wings, "that really hurt," she growls.

"And now he is dead," Kurama says and walks to her, "I am taking over."

"No you aren't," Naruto pushes him back to where Sasuke and Sakura are standing, "I am just starting having fun."

Lee charges at her and she dodges, she stops and side steps so Lee can stop, "um who turtle is that?"

"Lee," the turtle says, and then a man appears on his back.

Then man looks like an older version of Lee, "ah, the exuberance of youth, all of you are full of it."

"Oh, god no, there are two of them!" Naruto says, "Let's leave before a third one come," they all leave in a hurry as they hug under a sunset.

"Well I am glad to see all of you here now you all qualify, who is the red head?" Kakashi asks.

"He is with me, and what do you mean?"

"To enter you have to be in three team cell," Kakashi says.

"I get it, if you told them that then if one of them didn't want to do it then the others would have pressured them into it," Kurama says.

"Exactly," Kakashi says, "and since you are all here I am very proud."

"Let's go," Naruto says and they enter the room.

They walk in to see all the other ninja, "Sasuke, where have you been?!" Ino asks and jumps on him.

"Ino pig get your hooves of Sasuke – Kun," Sakura says. Naruto ignores there banter and talks to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hello, lazy cloud and Choji," Naruto says.

"Hello bird girl," Shikamaru says, "and stop calling me lazy cloud."

"Hello Naruto," Choji says as he eats his chips.

"Look who is here," Kiba says with Hinata and Shino walking behind him.

"What is up dog boy," Naruto says to him.

"Look who made it," he says looking at Naruto.

"Can you do us all a favor and shut up?" a teen with white hair and very large glasses asks.

"Sorry if we are annoying you," Naruto says, that surprises everyone, "but I think we are more annoying to the people behind us."

Everyone looks at the people glaring at them then they turn around, "you noticed them, smart girl."

"I am not smart, just observant when I want to be," Naruto says and Kurama nods.

"She is definitely not smart, she is very stupid," Kurama says trying to prove her point.

"Thanks, I think you should shut up now before I show you something else about me," Naruto says irritated.

"Like what, I know everything about you anyway," Kurama says smiling.

"Oh is that so?" She kicks him and he falls to his knees, all the boys cringe, "did you know I know where you are the weakest?"

"Ouch," the white hair boy says and pushes his glasses up.

"So who are you anyway?"

"I am Kabuto," he says.

"I am Naruto and the boy on his knees is Kuru," she says and smiles and glares at Kurama.

"Cute, well I guess I can help you new guys out with my shinobi skill cards," he holds out some cards.

"Can you look up anyone with those cards?" Sasuke asks. Naruto walks over to Kurama who is at the wall trying to stand up.

"Yeah, anyone specific?"

"Kuru," he points to him, "Rock Lee of Konoha, Garra from the village hidden in the sand, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ok," he pulls out the four cards.

"Why Naruto?" Shikamaru asks.

"I want to see something," Sasuke says.

(Kabuto says the same thing about Lee and Garra as in the manga/ anime) "Now for Kuru, I barley have anything on him, he has done zero missions and his skill are a mystery," Kabuto says confused, "and Naruto Uzumaki," he looks at his card and puts it away.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asks.

Kabuto is silent for a minute, "someone has tampered with my cards," he looks at Kurama and Naruto, "there cards only say their names, it doesn't even say there team mates or teacher."

Kurama and Naruto walk back, "what's with the looks?"

"Nothing," Sasuke says.

"Everyone is entitle to privacy," Shikamaru says.

"Um, I don't want to know now," Naruto says.

"Would everybody just shut up?! I am Ibiki Morino, everyone turn in their forms then they will get where you will sit and after that, we will start the first test," and he holds up papers.

"A written test, I'm in trouble," Naruto says.

"Hey Naruto," Hinata says, Shikamaru is on the other side of Naruto.

"Oh, hello Hinata, let's do our best, right," Naruto says and Hinata smiles and blushes.

(The rules for the test are the same) Naruto looks at the test and she doesn't know any of it, _I am in so much trouble, if I fail this then everyone will be held back!_

**"Hey Kit, how are you doing?"** Kurama asks through her thoughts.

_Kurama, I don't know any of this, do you?!_

**"Yeah, just listen and write down what I tell you too," **Kurama says and tells her all the answers.

_Thanks Kurama._ Naruto sighs with relief, but that only took ten minutes, so Naruto falls asleep.

"Naruto," Shikamaru says shaking her, "wake up, this is the last question."

Naruto opens her eyes drowsy and sits up, "thanks."

He asks the last question and after people stop leaving he says, "Well congratulations, everyone who is in this room has passed the test," Ibiki says.

"How troublesome, I could have just slept through the test like you, without doing it," Shikamaru says.

"I just finished early," Naruto says.

"What," he looks at her test, "whoa, I thought you said you were stupid."

"I am when I want to be," she answers.

A women breaks in through the window, "none of you are in any position to celebrate, I am Anko Mitarashi, the second chief examination officer! Time is a – wastin' people, let's move. Follow Me!"

"She is louder than you," Shikamaru says.

"I think you're right," Naruto says surprised.

They follow her and she explains the second test (same as the anime, I am going to be lazy and not type it out)

"Well let's get this over with so we can become chuunin," Naruto says.

"Don't get too cocky Kit," Kurama says, "you are a primary target for the veterans of the chuunin exam."

"Shut up," Naruto says, "and you're defense is low."

Kurama quickly backs away from her, "not this time."

Thunk, thunk.

Kurama is pinned to a tree by his sleeves with two white feathers.

"I still got you."

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru says and she walks to him.

"What's up cloud boy," Naruto says.

"Tsk, this test is just a nuisance," Shikamaru says.

"It is really boring but if we want to become chuunin then we have," Naruto says, "anyway, this will be much more fun than the paper test."

"Yeah because fighting to the death is more fun than sitting in a room and taking a test," Shikamaru says.

"Naruto come on," Sasuke says.

"Ok, see you later Shika, I mean cloud watcher," Naruto says and runs over to Sasuke.

"Why can't she just use my name," Shikamaru sighs, "what a troublesome girl, but she will be mine," Shikamaru says with a sly smile and walks back to his group.

"Why were you talking to Shikamaru?" Sasuke asks.

"Well we are friends," Naruto says, _and he was my first normal friend._

"Well stay close during the exams," Sasuke says.

"Worried I am going to get hurt?"

Sasuke just glares at her; _I won't let anyone touch her, _"just stay close."

"Yes big brother," she says sarcastically.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget to say who you think the pairings should be. : )**

**Also thanks, this story just broke my record for the most views on the first day of being published, 129**

**Oh and before I forget, I am opening a poll, should Naruto get a curse mark?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Pairings**

**Shikamaru 4**

**Ino 1**

**Sasuke 1**

**Kurama 1**

**Curse mark**

**Yes 5**

**No 3**

Team seven walk around the area, "now we have to find an Earth scroll," Naruto says.

"Easier said than done Naruto," Sakura says. A large gust of wind blows and Naruto is alone, "guys where are you?" Then a large snake appears, "I really don't like snakes," the snake grabs her with its tail and is about to swallow her until she bits it. Naruto has very sharp fangs that she can deactivate and activate whenever she needs them. The snake drops her and she takes off her jacket and flies away. When she is close to her team she puts back on her jacket and hides her wings.

Shikamaru looks up at the clouds, _I wonder where Naruto is?_ "Shikamaru," Ino screams at him, "stop day dreaming!"

"Yeah, yeah this is just too troublesome," Shikamaru says, he looks at the white feather then puts it in his pocket.

**Flash back**

Shikamaru is sitting in Naruto's training spot watching the clouds, six year old Shikamaru is watching clouds go by and listens to the water fall, "this is the perfect place to hide; no one troublesome knows where it is." He looks up then he sees something white moving quickly though out the sky, Shikamaru hides.

Naruto lands with her wings opened, "that was awesome, now to relax," she opens her wings all the way and falls on the ground and watches the clouds.

Shikamaru walks out, "um, are those wings?"

Naruto sits up and her wings fold up on her back, "um no, this is a um, it is just a jutsu," she says nervously.

Shikamaru walks up to her and puts his hand on her wing, "they're soft, open them all the way," Naruto opens her wings slowly, "they looks cool, you are like a bird."

Naruto smiles, "yeah I guess I am, I'm Naruto, I go to the academe, and you are Shikamaru right?"

"Yeah, I have seen you at school but you are always alone," he says and takes his hand off her wing.

"You aren't scared of me, or hate me for being different?"

"No why should I, the wings are cool but look troublesome to take care of," he says.

"Actually the easy thing is cleaning them, the hardest thing is sleeping on them or laying on them in general," Naruto says, she opens her wings all the way and lays down, "you can lay on one of my wings when they are like this if you want."

Shikamaru lays on her wing and it is very comfortable, "doesn't it hurt?"

"Nope, it only hurts when they are folded up."

"I didn't know you like looking at the clouds."

"Yeah, it is relaxing but it is more fun to fly through them," Naruto says.

"You can fly through clouds," Shikamaru sits up.

"What to have a front row seat for when I do?" She grabs Shikamaru's hands and takes off.

"Wow, please don't drop me," Shikamaru says looking at the view.

"Ready, hold on tight," she flies though a white cloud and they come out wet, "cool right?"

"Wow, watch out for the storm cloud!"

She throws Shikamaru over the cloud and she flies through it. She catches Shikamaru but looks hurt after flying through that cloud, she lands, "cool right," she says breathing heavy.

"Are you ok?" He looks at her.

"Yeah I do that a lot more than I should, but are you ok, I did throw you when I said I wouldn't drop you, did I scare you?" She looks at him worried.

"No, do you want to play in the park?"

"Sure," she puts on an orange vest to hide her wings, "oh here," she hands him a white feather.

"What will this do?"

"It will bring good luck and because you seem worried about me, when it is white I am fine but if it turns black stay as far away as you can from me," she says.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, let's go." They go back to Konoha and play until Shikamaru has to go.

"Naruto, where are your parents?" Shikamaru asks her and stops.

"Oh, um, I bet they will get here soon, don't worry about me, see you tomorrow," Naruto waves to him and he leaves.

"Well Shikamaru who is the girl that stole your heart?" His dad asks.

"What do you mean, do you mean Naruto?"

"Well don't let her force you to do anything you don't want to do," his dad says.

"We are just friends."

"Then why were you worried about leaving her alone in the park?"

Shikamaru looks at the white feather, _she is fine,_ "no reason."

"What is that?" His dad looks at the feather.

"She gave it to me," Shikamaru says and puts it in his pocket.

"Well isn't that sweet," Shikamaru goes to his room.

**End**

"She is right," the black haired ninja says, "why bargain when I can just kill you and take the scroll," he puts blood down his arm.

"Just shut up!" She charges at him.

"Don't do it Naruto!" Sasuke screams at her.

"Summoning no jutsu," a large snake appears and swats her through two trees and into one, she coughs up blood and falls.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke scream.

"Excellent, but eat the girl so she will stop being a nuisance," he says.

Naruto wakes up and punches the snake, "I will not die!"

The man blows her away, "now let's see how Sasuke takes this, your turn!" The snake goes to Sasuke and Naruto kicks it making the snake bit the tree.

"Are you ok?" Naruto looks at him, "you big chicken!" Naruto smiles at him, then man picks her up with his tongue and brings her to him. "Gross, let me go," Naruto struggles; he punches her with a five pronged spell then throws her.

"Naruto!" Sakura screams and throws a kunai caching her. Sasuke attacks him and lights him on fire but it only melts part of his face.

"Just who are you?!"

"I am Orochimaru, and if you want a rematch then pass this exam as quickly as you can," he says, "you will see me again if you defeat the three sound ninjas who answer to me."

"What are you talking about; we never want to see you again!" Sakura screams at him.

"Perhaps not, but wishing won't drive me away," Orochimaru makes a weird hand sign and his neck grows.

**Chomp **

**I hope you like it.**

**Also if she gets the curse mark it won't taint her purity, it will just help the plot move along.**

**And I am sorry this chapter is short I just wanted to give everyone one last chance on the curse mark and after this the pairing will be decided too**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**I just realized I messed up the chapter numbers, oops.**

**I have decided on the pairing the winner is (read the chapter then you will see) I am mean aren't I?**

Bijuu Talking, and only other Bijuu and Jinchuriki can hear ***Control your brat***

Jinchuriki talking to Bijuu (same rule as Bijuu) _**Shut up you are giving me a head ache**_

* * *

Orochimaru bites Sasuke but he turns into a piece of wood, Kurama is holding Sasuke under his arm, "you aren't going to take him," Kurama drops Sasuke by Sakura. "Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto is flying to him, she didn't bother to take the kunai out of her jacket, and she just took off her jacket.

"What the heck, that stupid seal only knocked me out for a minute because you _punched_ me in the stomach!" Naruto lifts up her shirt, "do you see a seal anywhere?!"

Orochimaru hisses and retreats, "how interesting," he says as he goes into the tree.

"Are you two ok?" Naruto asks and flies over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto, you have, um, well, how do you?!" Sakura stutters as she tries to ask Naruto a question.

"Long story, but are you ok," Naruto examines Sakura then Sasuke, "ok, nothing that will kill you."

"Oh yeah the real reason I came, here," Kurama hands Naruto an Earth scroll.

"Thanks Kuru," Naruto says, "now what to do about my jacket," she pulls the kunai out of it and looks at it, the sighs. "This is useless now," she hands it to Kurama, "do you have anything I can borrow?"

Kurama hands her a red jacket, "this should work," she puts it on and zips it up.

"Thank you, now we need to go," Naruto looks at Sakura and Sasuke, then smiles at Kurama.

"No," he says flatly, but she doesn't stop looking at him and her smile grows, "Angel I said no and I mean it!"

After a few minutes Kurama is caring Sasuke on his back and Naruto is caring Sakura, "are you ok, I am not hurting you am I?" Sakura asks, she tries her best not to lie on her wings but it is hard since Sakura is on her back.

"I am fine, don't worry I have carried people heavier than you on my back," Naruto says.

"I can walk," Sasuke says.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride," Kurama says, "or would you rather that I kill you now?"

"Kuru!" Naruto scolds him, "I need all of my team to pass and if you kill him I will punish you, and trust me if I have to punish you then it will be worse than death!"

Sasuke can feel Kurama shiver at the thought, "alright, you don't have to bit my head off kit."

"Pick one nickname and stick with it!"

"No," he pauses, "angel," Kurama says smiling. An hour later they make it to the tower.

"Finally," Naruto says, she lets Sakura off and Kurama lets Sasuke off his back.

"Meet you three inside," Kurama leaves.

Naruto takes off her jacket and spreads her wings out, "sorry, we can go in, in a minute I need to stretch out my wings," Naruto opens them to the full wing span.

"Wow," Sakura says, "can I touch one?" Naruto nods and Sakura runs her hand down the wing, "it is soft."

"Do you like to fly?"

"Naruto don't do it!" Sasuke warns, "Everyone is here so we should just go in now."

Naruto sighs puts her jacket back on and they go inside, "ok now we can open the scrolls," Naruto and Sakura open the two scroll then Iruka appears.

"Wow you three are early," Iruka say surprised.

Naruto smiles, "of course we are Iruka - sensei, we are very strong."

Iruka smiles at Naruto and pats her head, "alright go inside," the three go inside and they see one team standing there bored. "You are Garra right?" Naruto asks the red hair boy.

"Yes I am, why?" Garra asks.

"I am just trying to make conversation," Naruto says, "I am Naruto."

"Kit, for crying out loud," Kurama walks up to her and grabs her arm, "stop talking to strangers."

"I know his name so he isn't a stranger, and I think he is normal compared to the bushy brow!"

Kurama can't argue with her on that one, "I don't care," he starts pulling her but instead of her coming willingly like he thought she would she doesn't budge, "Kit stop being stubborn."

"Nope, that is my best quality right?" Kurama instantly regrets complementing her on her stubborn will to not quit.

"Naruto just come on," Sasuke says and grabs her other arm.

"Really want to do that?" Naruto smiles at them, she jumps up and out of Kurama's and Sasuke's grips and lands behind Garra's team, "come and get me!"

Kurama growls, "Kit."

"Is he your brother," Garra asks getting a little irritated.

"Yeah and an over protective one at that," Naruto says, "I can teas him over there if this is annoying you guys," Naruto says.

"I will end this now," Garra raise his hand and sand flies with it.

"Oh crude," Kurama says, **Shukaku, control your brat!** Kurama says in his head to the one tails inside of Garra.

Garra grabs his head and the sand falls, "I am sorry mother," Garra mumbles.

**Mother, wow Shukaku, I thought you were a guy, how does that work?**

**Shut up Kurama,** the one tail growls at him.

**_Both of you shut up, you are giving me a head ache,_** Naruto says in her head, joining the conversation.

**Who was that?**

**Naruto, my jinchūriki but she lets me walk around outside of her,** he says smugly.

**_I can put you back in the cage if you want, or just back inside of me. Now will you stop, Kurama you are staring a Garra like you want to kill and or rape him so stop!_**

**Rape,** both Bijuu say confused.

Naruto watches as Garra's team takes him away and she smacks Kurama on the back of his head, "stop staring."

Kurama looks at her, "that is it angel," Kurama throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Kuru," she starts kicking by he doesn't let go.

"We should all probably clean up," Kurama says and they all nod. Kurama carries Naruto to the girl's bathroom and Sakura follows him.

"You aren't going to follow us in are you?" Sakura asks seriously ready to punch Kurama if he says yes.

"No," he puts Naruto down, "I am not a girl," he vanishes.

"Stupid fox," Naruto mumbles, they walk into the bathroom and take a shower. "Hey Sakura," Sakura is drying her hair, "can you hand me my towel and shirt?" Naruto shuts off the water. She has everything except for a shirt.

"Sure, here," she throws the towel to Naruto. But when Sakura picks up Naruto's shirt she sees the two slits in the back, "Naruto your shirt is ripped," Sakura sticks her hand through the two large holes.

"It is supposed to be Sakura, that is my undershirt so I am wearing something when I use my wings," Naruto says coming out of the shower with the towel over her chest, Sakura can see part of her wings sticking out of the towel. She is wearing her pants.

"Oh," Sakura pulls her hand out of Naruto's shirt and hands it to her. The door opens, the girl that was with Garra walks in, Naruto runs into the shower.

"Hello," she says to Sakura, "is someone in the shower?"

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute in, I need my cloths though, Sakura!" Naruto screams the last part because Sakura still has her shirt.

"It is ripped, how are you going to wear it?" the girl asks and takes the shirt from Sakura.

"I will be fine can I have my shirt," Naruto pops her head out of the shower curtain.

"Wait a minute," she leaves.

"What just happened, she stole my shirt, Sakura she may come back hand my jacket," Naruto just puts her jacket on and walks out and dries her hair looking in the mirror.

The girl walks in, "here you can wear this," she hands Naruto a black shirt with the village hidden in the sand's symbol on it.

"Thanks," Naruto says awkwardly, she goes into the shower and puts it on then comes out, "it fits," Naruto says surprised.

"Garra told me to give it to you," the blond says.

"Thanks, did his mom tell him to?" Naruto asks her seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Um Sakura can you give us a little," Sakura is already gone, Naruto sighs, "I mean, wait what is your name anyway, talking to you like this is annoying me."

"Temari," she says.

"Ok Temari, I know that Garra is the jinchūriki for the one tail, Shukaku," Naruto corrects herself, she knows that Kurama hates it when she calls him Kyuubi or nine tail, so why would Shukaku be any different.

"How?"

"I am supposed to know, he is like me after all," Naruto says and walks to the door, "thanks for the shirt and enjoy your shower, there is still some hot water left," Naruto walks out the door. She puts her jacket on but before she can zip it up the other boy that was with Garra stops her.

"What did you do to Garra?!" He asks irritated.

"I don't know what you are talking about, um," she pauses.

"Konkuro," he says, "and I know you did something, you forced him to start the 'conversation' how did you do that?!" Konkuro grabs the front of her shirt and pulls it up.

"I didn't do anything to Garra, if anyone is to blame for his state of mind it is you and Temari," Naruto pushes him away, "you are part of his team, you should be helping him and showing him he has friend that he can count on, not people who hate him!"

"I don't hate my little brother!"

"Then show him you love him and are not scared of him, because I know I would start having 'conversations' if my family hated and feared me!" Naruto screams at him.

Konkuro is speechless.

Naruto walks passed him, "and thank Garra for the shirt for me," she says then walks away.

And to finish off all the talking Garra stops her this time, "Naruto."

"Yes Garra?"

He looks at her blankly, he doesn't know what to says, and neither does Naruto. **_I know your secret,_** Naruto thinks to Garra and the Shukaku.

**_You can talk like this too, how I thought only jinchūriki can talk like this,_** Garra says.

"Then what does that tell you?"

"You are a jinchūriki," Garra says, "Which one are you?"

"You first," Naruto says.

"I am the one tail, Shukaku, and you are?"

"I am the nine tails, the Kyuubi, Kurama, or the red head kid you tries to kill earlier," Naruto says.

"That was the Kyuubi; I thought he was a fox."

"Oh he is but I am not letting him walk around in his fox form," Naruto says, "that would give us too much unwanted attention."

Garra doesn't disagree; if the Shukaku was walking around his village then everyone would panic. The same thing would happen in Konoha.

"Oh and I might have broken your siblings," Naruto says.

"How?" Garra asks a little curious.

"I told them the truth, and if they start acting weird and I mean weirder than usual that would be my fault."

"Kit!" Kurama growls and walks up to them.

"Oh crude," Naruto zips up her red jacket, "hi Kuru," she says smiling.

"I already know you told him my real name angel," Kurama says glaring at her, "Garra you understand if you tell anyone then you will not like the consequences," he warns.

"And you won't," Naruto walks in front of him and pokes him in the chess, "like the consequences for threatening someone and what you just let me go through!" Naruto growls at him.

"What did you just go through?"

"Two very awkward, disturbing, and wrong conversations," Naruto says.

"Oh god what did you talk about with Sakura and Sasuke?!"

"See ya Garra," Naruto walks away.

"Kit!" Kurama screams and goes after her.

"Shut up Kuru," Naruto screams back at him.

Kurama catches her and she tells him about her little adventure. "Why did I see that coming," Kurama says and hands her a spar shirt, "you left your scroll in your jacket didn't you. Naruto nods and takes the shirt. She changes and leaves her wings open for a minute then hides then under the red jacket.

"Thanks, oh yeah, you might want to check on Sakura, she doesn't know that she should keep the secret," Naruto says, Kurama leaves to look for Sakura. "Oops I forgot to say she shouldn't be stupid enough to tell, oh well," Naruto shrugs. _I wonder when Shikamaru will get here._

"Hello Naruto," Sasuke says.

"Hello teme, do what to go and explore a little with me?"

"Sure," Sasuke says, he just doesn't want to leave her alone. To Sasuke she may have wings but he want to be her guardian. (Guardian angel, if you don't get it. He doesn't want to be her parent)

They walk down a hall but a man grabs Sasuke and covers his mouth then hisses at Naruto, "Make any noise or attack me and I will kill your friend."

Naruto glares at him, "Orochimaru," she whispers.

"Follow me," he pulls Sasuke into a darker hall way and Naruto follows. _This is really bad, I need to think._

"What do you want?" She asks him. Before he answers he bites Sasuke on the neck giving him the curse mark, "Sasuke!"

"I want to see your wings again, show me," Orochimaru says and when Naruto doesn't move, "I can still kill him Naruto."

"Ok, just leave him alone," Naruto doesn't know what else to do and she isn't going to be burden by Sasuke dyeing because of her. She takes off her jacket and lets her wings open.

"Interesting," Orochimaru says examining them.

"Let Sasuke leave and I will let you touch one," Naruto says, Orochimaru chuckles.

"Dear girl I can _take_ one if I want to and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it," he says but le does let go of Sasuke, Sasuke is in a lot of pain.

"What do you want with Sasuke," Naruto asks him as he touches her wings, _his hands are cold._

"He will become my new body, but maybe a body with wings would be more suitable though," Orochimaru say examining Naruto's wings, Naruto ignores the last part.

"Why do you want Sasuke's body?!" She looks at him and surprises him a little because she moved.

"For his Uchiha power," he says simple, "like a said he will look for me for power, and now he has my curse mark."

"I won't let you have the teme," Naruto snaps at him. Orochimaru vanished; Naruto looks around puts her jacket on quickly and picks Sasuke up. She looks for Kurama and finds him in her room yelling at Sakura.

"I won't tell Kuru, I swear!" Sakura screams at him.

"And I don't believe you fan girl!"

"Kuru I need help!" Kurama looks at her and see Sasuke on her back.

"What happened," Kurama puts Sasuke on a bed and heals him with red chakra.

"Orochimaru happened, and I was powerless to help him," Naruto punches the wall.

"I didn't do any better in the forest," Sakura says.

"Yeah but," Naruto makes a fist, "never mind," she takes a deep breath and walks out of the room. _I need to calm down, control you emotions Naruto, just breath._

_"You sound weird talking to yourself like that angel,"_ a girl's voice says.

Naruto looks round and no one is there, "who's there?!"

_"No one can hear me angel," _the girl says, _"you finally messed up angel, you go so angry that you let me out. Congratulations, you just felt the wonderful feeling of hate," _the girl says smoothly and evilly.

**Who is this new girl in Naruto's head? You will find out when I update, if I get anytime to write.**

**Oh and the winner of the Pairing is Shikamaru, and her won by a lot!**

**I hope you liked the chapter. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

Naruto is lying in her room with Sakura and Temari, all the girl have to bunk together until everyone gets here. _"Ready to talk now angel, I think I gave you the wrong impression earlier today."_

_No, I just think you want to kill me, _Naruto thinks sarcastically.

_"Funny angel, just go to sleep then we can talk," _the girl says.

_No, I am not going to sleep if I am just going to see you._

_"I didn't want to do this but,"_ Naruto is now inside of her head.

"What the heck!" Naruto screams, Naruto's wings are out now.

"No one can hear you here inside of you head angel, now I think it is time that we finally meet," the girl walks out of Kurama's old cage, "my name is Fallen," she is wearing all black with long blond hair, red eyes, and three whisker marks on her checks. But the thing that catches Naruto's eyes beside the fact that Fallen looks _exactly _like her is that her wings are pure black.

"What the?"

"Shush," Fallen puts her finger on Naruto's lips, "we don't have much time to talk I have a lot to tell you angel," she pulls Naruto into a different room. The room looks just like Naruto's apartment, "I heard familiar environments make hearing new things easier to process." Fallen makes Naruto sit down at the table and she sits across from her, "now I want you to answer me honestly, do you know why you have wings?"

"Why do I have wings, why do _you_ have wings and why are you inside of my head?!"

"Oh you poor thing that stupid fox hide everything from you didn't he," Fallen coos.

"Answer my question now Fallen or I am leaving and telling Kurama!" Naruto stands up.

"Now, now angel calm down, I will tell you anything you want to know," Fallen says and Naruto sits back down, "are you willing to listen to me?"

"Tell me already."

"Well what has Kurama told you, nothing right?"

"About my wings, all he will tell me is that I got my wings because I am pure of heart and if they turn black then I am in trouble. If a feather falls off then it will change with my wings and if my wings ever do turn black then I need to get as far away from everyone as I can."

"Do you know what that trouble is?" Naruto shakes her head, "ok we will get to that later but first I want you to ask me a question, anything you have always wanted to know."

"Anything?" Fallen nods, "why do I have to deal with this all of this?!"

"I don't, oh now I get it, you mean having Kurama sealed in you, you being alone and hated, and now I get added into the equation." Fallen pauses to see if Naruto interjects anything, "well you can thank your parents for that, people with Uzumaki blood have wings but they can't be seen or used, but every few years an Uzumaki is born with wings that are visible and can be used because they are pure."

"You are giving me the same talk as Kurama, and what do you mean my parents, do you know who they are?!"

"Ok I was just trying to give you some information on your clan, and you don't know who your parents are, you are joking right?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Good point, ok you mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze," Fallen starts and hands her a picture of them, "I made this from memory," Naruto looks at her parents.

"The fourth is my dad?"

"Yes, and you mom was the previous jinchūriki, so that is why you had Kurama sealed in you when they died." Naruto nods, "now what else can I tell you, oh, if you ever need extra power you can borrow mine," Fallen says.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because if you get stupid and die then I don't know when I will be reborn into the next person angel," Fallen says.

"I guess that makes sense," Naruto says, she is about to says something else but she wakes up.

"Naruto!" Sakura screams and shakes her.

"What I am awake," Naruto rubs her eyes.

"Finally," Sakura says with relief.

"Is she awake now?" Temari asks holding up her fan still.

"Yeah, Naruto you tried to kill us in your sleep!" Sakura screams at her, "With your feather knifes!"

Naruto looks around and the area around her bed is covered in white feather, "sorry, I didn't know I could do that," _and when I am sleeping._

"I am just glade today is the last day of waiting," Temari says as she gets dress.

"I know," Sakura brushes her hair, Naruto just stares at them. They walk out of the room and Naruto gets up and get dress; she doesn't put on her jacket so she can open her wings and brushes her hair.

_"Sorry about that attack I just didn't want to be interrupted but it didn't work," _Fallen says calmly and sadly.

_Yeah and now I am in trouble! _Naruto puts her jacket on and walks out of the room, _Fallen if you ever do that again I will tell Kurama about you._

_"Ok, ok you don't have to threaten me angel."_

_Oh that isn't a threat, it's a promise!_

"Naruto, what are you doing," Kurama asks and stops her from walking.

"What, oh hi Kuru," Naruto says.

"Why are you walking in a daze?"

"Because I was lost in thought," Naruto says.

"That is a scary thought," Kurama says and Naruto looks at him irritated.

"Should I show you your weakness again?" Kurama backs away, out of Naruto's kick ratios. Naruto walks away until she sees Sasuke, "hey teme are you ok?" She points at her neck.

Sasuke touches the curse mark, "yeah it stopped hurting but what happened after he bit me, I can't remember."

"Nothing, he just told me that you will go to him looking for power to seek your revenge," Naruto says.

_"Oh look an angle can lie and very well at that. So you don't want to tell him how Orochimaru touched your wings and said he might want your body instead?" _

_Shut up Fallen, I am going to leave that part out for now until it becomes relevant._

_"Ok whatever you say angel."_

"Alright, thanks that is all I can remember anyway," Sasuke walks away, Naruto walks in the opposite direction.

_Are you going to butt in like that all the time Fallen?_

_"Yes I am, lying is a no – no," _Fallen is talking like Naruto is a toddler.

_You are more annoying that Kurama!_

_"Hey I am not that bad, I actually tell you about things you want to know angel and I am not," _Fallen pauses, _"um that."_

_Sure you aren't, remember lying is a 'no-no'. _Fallen doesn't respond.

Later everyone arrives and the hokage tell everyone about the preliminaries.

"The first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado," the announcer says.

Kurama grabs Sasuke's shoulder before he leaves and whisper to him, "If you use the curse mark I will stop the match, I will seal it after the battle."

"Why didn't you seal it earlier?!" Sasuke whispers back irritated.

"I just found the correct seal, I am not the best at using them," Kurama says. Sasuke walks into the arena but before the battle starts Naruto blinks and she is back inside of her head.

"What the, Fallen what is wrong with you," Naruto is back in the apartment so she sits down by Fallen.

"Sorry but I wanted to talk to you again and us talking and watching the fight would be distracting," Fallen says she spreads her wings out farther, "what would you like to learn now angel?"

"Why are your wings black?"

"Good question and all good questions need good answers. I am you, or your hatred," Fallen gets up and walks behind Naruto.

"What," Naruto turns around but she is gone.

"Up here angel, we have wings so let's use them," she is in the air and for the first time Naruto notices that the ceiling is very high.

Naruto flies up to Fallen, "what do you mean my 'hatred'."

"Well I am part of you, so to say, and when you released me from my cage far back in Kurama's cage, you unlocked it with your hatred of something or someone."

Naruto looks down and thinks about Orochimaru. "So you being released is his fault."

"Who angel, I don't know who did, I want to kill who ever tried to taint you," Fallen puts her hand in a fist.

"Why should I tell you, when you first got out you said, 'you finally messed up angel, you go so angry that you let me out. Congratulations, you just felt the wonderful feeling of hate,' why would you say that if you want to help me?"

"To scare you, I have been trapped in the darkest part of your head for twelve year," Fallen says, "but you are mine now," Fallen lifts Naruto's head and makes her look at her, "you belong to me now angel." Fallen gets closer to her but Naruto opens her eyes and hears her name being called.

"Naruto it is your turn," Sakura says she is kind of beat up; "stop day dreaming!"

"Sorry," Naruto jumps into the arena and see Kiba and his dog in the arena with her.

"Begin!" the man says, Naruto hasn't been paying any attention to anyone's fights.

_Thanks a lot Fallen now I don't know who won any matches._ Kiba tells Akamaru to attack her but he walks away and takes a nap in the corner.

_"Then think of that as my apology, I told Akamaru to sit this battle out and he listen to me," _Fallen informs Naruto.

"He isn't going to help you let's fight," Naruto says and gets in a fighting pose.

"Alright I don't need any help to beat a loser like you anyway," Kiba says and charges at her.

"I am not a loser!" Naruto says and throw a kunai at him and as she moves her arm white feather fly at Kiba.

"Whoa," Kiba jumps out of the way, "are those feathers?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong dog boy can't beat a little bird?"

_"Ugh, that was corny and a really bad joke."_

_Shut up I thought I was funny and it is funny for anyone who knows that I have wings._

_"And it is insulting to people with them!"_

Naruto launches more feathers at him until one cut his face, "these things are sharp!" Akamaru jumps in and helps Kiba, "human beast transformation, fang over fang attack!"

_"Let them hit you back, now!"_ Fallen orders her and Naruto does. Kiba and Akamaru get pushed back and turn back.

"What, how did you do that, it felt like we hit steel?!" Naruto is in front of Kiba and punches him to the ground then kicks him in the stomach and makes him fly into the air.

"Forfeit or else Kiba," Naruto says and Kiba falls to the ground.

"I am not going to lose to a loser like you!" Naruto knees him in the stomach and knocks him unconscious.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto pats Kiba on the check a few times and he wakes up.

"You just lost to me, and you said I am a loser so what are you?"

"What," Kiba says; Naruto walks back to her team.

_What happened to me during the fight?_

_"I helped a little bit," _Fallen says.

Naruto is looking at the board then she is back in her head, "really Fallen let me watch one fight!"

"Fine, you can see the end of this one," Fallen says, "then we talk for the rest of the battles."

"You are really annoying," Naruto says.

"Yeah I know, now ask me something," Fallen says, "you could ask about your clans or more about your parents or…"

"Why does Sasuke want to kill his brother?"

"Um, well that is complicated."

"So you don't know," Naruto says and gets up, "I guess you don't know everything," Naruto shrugs disappointed.

"I don't know everything but I know more that you will ever know and I do know why Sasuke hates Itachi!" Fallen hisses at Naruto.

"Then tell me," Naruto says, "unless you are bluffing to try to save face."

"He wants to try to kill Itachi because he killed the entire Uchiha clan but…" Fallen looks at Naruto shocked that she actually fell for Naruto's trick, "crap!"

"But what Fallen, what is missing, no one kills an entire clan for no reason!"

"Well, oh forget it," Fallen says irritated, "Itachi killed the Uchiha clan so, oops time is up," Fallen says and when Naruto looks at the field Neji is over Hinata and she is on the ground breathing hard and covered in her own blood. Adults are holding Neji back and the paramedics are taking Hinata away.

Naruto jumps down and picks up some of Hinata's blood then says, "I swear I am going to kick your…"

_"Language!" Fallen warns, "I can curse but you can't!"_

"Butt for doing that to Hinata!" Some of the blood starts dripping from her hand.

"Hm," Neji makes a noise and walks away. Naruto wants to attack him but she knows better especially with her new 'watch dog' inside of her. Naruto goes back to her team then leaves the room and goes back into her head.

"Ok Fallen no distractions tell me why Itachi did it," Naruto says irritated.

"Alright, he killed them to stop a war from starting between Konoha and the Uchiha clan," Fallen says.

"Wait first how do you know this," Naruto asks, "I don't want to hear you lie."

"I learned it from Itachi and Sasuke themselves, I can feel hatred because that is what I am, and I can tap into memories with hatred sometime when you stay close to them for a long time and I just pieced it all together from Sasuke mostly."

"I have never been near Itachi."

"But he has been near _you._ Now let me finish you are the one who wanted to know so badly, the Uchiha clan felt like they were being pushed back and forced into submission by Konoha so they were planning to take over Konoha. Itachi was a double agent and worked for Konoha and he was ordered to eliminate all of the of the Uchiha clan but he couldn't kill Sasuke so he gave him a reason to live and a reason for why he killed his family," Fallen looks away, "humans are so stupid."

"Humans, humans are stupid?!"

"Yes, oh, did you actually think I was talking about you?" Fallen starts laughing, "you are not human anymore angel you a, wait what are you again. I haven't had to tell anyone this for years now."

"Naruto what are you doing out here," Kurama asks Naruto and she goes back to reality.

"I was thinking again," Naruto says and they walk back in to see the fights are over.

"Hey Naruto, why do you keep vanishing?" Shikamaru asks her hoping to get some one on one time with her.

"Sorry I have been thinking a lot lately," Naruto says laughing.

"Do you want to go do something now that we have a month before the third part of the exam?" Naruto nods.

"By Kuru, you should go and ask Sakura something now," Naruto says grabs Shikamaru's hand and pulls him away.

"He likes Sakura?"

"No, not that I know of any way but I liked how his face looked when I said that and the fact that Sakura heard me."

Shikamaru smiles, "you are so troublesome Naruto," Shikamaru pulls her now.

_"Look who has a boyfriend," _Fallen taunts.

_Shut up Fallen!_

Shikamaru and Naruto go to Naruto's training spot, Naruto takes off her jacket and lets her wings open, "finally this feels much better."

Shikamaru smiles, "I didn't see you anywhere in the forest where were you, when did you get out of the forest?"

"The first day and I was in the tower the whole time," she smiles at him, "you need to get faster unless you want to be running after me your whole life," Naruto jokes then realizes when she just said.

"I wouldn't mind that, I would catch you eventually anyway, as soon as you got hungry," Shikamaru says and Naruto laughs. Naruto leans on his shoulder, "tired?"

"Yeah, a little," Naruto suddenly feels really tired.

"Go ahead and go to sleep I will stay here with you until you wake up," Shikamaru says, he lies down and puts Naruto's head on his chest and she falls asleep. Shikamaru looks at the clouds and Naruto sleeps on him and moves closer to him every few minutes until Shikamaru puts his arm around her to show her that he is still here. "I won't go anywhere," he whispers in her ear. Shikamaru sees her smile and starts to question whether or not she is actually asleep. After an hour he knows she is asleep because he knows Naruto can't stay still for this long.

When Naruto wakes up it is night time and the moon is directly above them, "Shikamaru is still here," she looks at him, he fell asleep too. Naruto lies back down on him and goes back to sleep, she doesn't want to leave; she wants to stay with Shikamaru.

Fallen is watching them and she smiles as she sees Naruto go back to sleep on Shikamaru. Fallen talks to herself and Naruto can't hear her, "well angel, you are very trusting of this boy, Shikamaru right? Well let's see if I can cause some friction and teach you what happens when angels, like you, fall in love with humans." Fallen smiles evilly, "soon I will be free from you angel, and I will teach you what it is like to be locked up in the dark." Fallen walks into Kurama's cage and she looks out and you can see her red eyes.

**I wanted to update earlier but my internet when out**

**I hope you liked this chapter : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

In the morning Shikamaru and Naruto wake up, "good morning Naruto," Shikamaru says and yawns.

"Morning Shika – kun," Naruto gets up, "I can't believe you fell asleep."

"Did you just call me 'Shika – kun'?"

"Maybe I did, Shika – Kun, don't you like your new nickname?" Naruto asks smiling, "I can go back to calling you cloud boy."

"Yes I do, Naruto – chan," Shikamaru sits up, "ugh my mom is going to kill me for not coming home last night."

"I can go with you to help," Naruto offers.

"No thanks, she might try to kill you," Shikamaru says, he leaves. Naruto puts on her red jacket and goes into town and stops at the bath house. She smiles and goes in, it is still morning so no one is in the outdoor bath house with her, and she opens her wings in the hot water.

"This is heaven," she says and sinks in the water a little. She can hear perverted laughing so she uses at transformation jutsu to hid her wings and stand up, "who is there!"

"And I thought coming early would be a waste of time," she hears him says. Naruto puts her towel on and looks around until she sees a man staring at her.

"Who are you?"

"Oops I have been spotted," he says.

Naruto punches him in the head, "stupid perverted old man get out I am trying to relax."

He gets up, "I didn't want to disturb you I was just doing research," he says, "for my book and you were being very inspirational a minute ago," Naruto see a little blood trickle down from his nose. Naruto looks at him shocked, _did he see my wings, crude!_

"What did you see?!" Naruto asks irritated.

"Well," he bushes like a pervert.

_He didn't see them; he was too busy looking at my butt and chest, _Naruto sighs, "What is you name Mr. Pervert?"

"I am the great the might, the powerful toad sage, Jiraiya!" He says.

"Ok Pervy Sage, if I ever see you spying on me again you won't like it," Naruto says smiling.

"It is Jiraiya and why should I be scared of you?"

"I am a ninja," Naruto says, she would attack him but she thought of something better.

"Oh you are?"

"Yeah and I don't have a teacher," she says sadly, "so I can't train and I would do anything for a teacher."

"Anything," Jiraiya smiles, "well I will train you if," he trails off.

Naruto just smiles and hug him, "thanks Pervy Sage!" Jiraiya doesn't say his condition, "where should we start?" Naruto asks when she pulls away.

"Follow me," he says, Naruto gets dress then follows him to a river, "I am going to teach you to walk on water. Focus the chakra in your feet and walk."

Naruto does and instantly realizes that she can't use the same amount of chakra but she walks across the water and back without falling in, "that was easy, anything else you can teach me?"

"I can teach you summoning no jutsu, you have to sign a contract with the animal you want to summon first," he rolls out a big scroll, "bit all of your fingers and sign then put your fingerprints in blood on the scroll to make the blood packet." Naruto does as instructed.

Naruto bits her thumb again and slams it into the ground, "summoning no jutsu." A large frog appears and Jiraiya hides.

"Who summoned me?" the large frog asks.

"I did," Naruto says standing her ground.

The frog laughs, "Where is Jiraiya?" he pulls Jiraiya from out of hiding, "why did you summon me?"

Naruto is irritated because he is ignoring her, "I said I summoned you stupid toad!"

"I am Lord Gama Bunta, the chief toad! How dare you insult me! "Jiraiya vanishes, "great he got away, now surrender and show me respect and I might make you my henchmen, be grateful!"

Naruto looks around to see if Jiraiya really did leave, "you should be showing me some respect to Gama Bunta," she undoes her transformation jutsu and takes off her jacket letting her wings open.

"What the heck are you?!"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I signed that summoning contract and I summoned you here. And one more thing," Naruto flies up to him, "if you want respect from me then show me the same respect you want!"

"Gutsy kid, aren't you," Gama Bunta says.

"So do you believe me now, Lord Gama Bunta?" Naruto asks smiling.

"Call me when you are old enough and we will get a drink together, Naruto."

"Why wait, if you can take something strong then you can have some of my special sake," Naruto says using a summoning scroll a large bottle of sake comes out and two glass with it.

Gama Bunta laughs and takes a shot of it, "this is strong stuff."

"Yes it is, the stupid villagers tried getting me drunk one time and it didn't end very well," Naruto says and takes a shot.

"Oh and what happened?"

"Um, if I remember correctly, the second Kyuubi attack on Konoha, or all the adults had pink hair," Naruto tries to remember, "it is one or the other."

Gama Bunta laughs, "you dyed everyone hair pink, why pink?"

"Because of this annoying girl I know, her hair is naturally pink, and I started a little rumor in school that pink hair is contagious," Naruto laughs.

"And when was that?"

Naruto counts on her fingers, "when I was six, but I think we are friends now," Naruto shrugs, "do you want the last drink?" She pours it into Gama Bunta's cup and he drinks it.

"Where did you get that anyway, what is it called?"

"I made it and I call it the shock," Naruto says.

"Why."

"The alcohol doesn't hit you until you stop drinking and the more you drink the harder it hits, you will see later," Naruto says and Gama Bunta leaves. Naruto puts on her jacket, takes a drink out of the river then passes out, Jiraiya come back after she is out. He picks up the bottle and smells it.

"Whoa, this is strong," he says and looks at Naruto, "did she drink this?" He picks her up and takes her to the hospital and forces them to give her a room.

When Naruto wakes up Shikamaru is sitting by her, "look who is finally awake."

"He Shika – Kun, where am I?" Naruto looks around holding her head.

"In the hospital, you have been asleep for a few days," Naruto's eyes widen and she looks around quickly and Shikamaru can tell she is about to run out of the room.

"Why am I here, I cannot be here!" Naruto screams a little.

"It is fine Sasuke, Kuru, and I made it very clear what would happen to them if they hurt you, you really are troublesome."

"Oh," Naruto relaxes a bit, "where are they anyway?"

"They vanished a wail ago," Shikamaru says, "oh here; I came here to visit Choji and give him the fruit basket but he can't eat anything so let's eat."

"Let's go and eat it in front of him," Naruto says smiling.

They leave the room, "oh um where did you wings go, did you but a transformation jutsu on?"

Naruto remembers she isn't wearing her jacket and looks around, _"your welcome angel, next time, don't us up all of our chakra!"_

_Well sorry! And thanks, I guess._

"Yeah I put it on wail I was training, let's see Lee wail we are here," Naruto says. They walk into Lee's room and See Garra about to kill him, Shikamaru uses his shadow position jutsu.

"Garra, what are you doing to Lee?!" Naruto asks him.

"I wanted to kill him," Garra says calmly.

"Why?" Naruto asks before Shikamaru can say anything.

"I want to kill him because I want to kill him."

"What?"

"You really weren't raised right, were you?! You are so self-centered," Shikamaru says.

"If you interfere I will kill you," Garra says.

**_"What are you doing Garra, walk away!" _**Naruto says to him in there head.

**_"No I need to prove my existence," _**Garra says back.

**_"We should stick together and I can't help you if you attack my friends and me, Shukaku and Kurama make us monsters in everyone's eyes that mean we need to stick together. Unless you really think killing Lee is right go ahead but you will have to kill me first."_**

**_"I am not going to kill you unless I have to; I was threatening the boy by you."_**

**_"Garra, I don't want to fight you either, but I will if you make me."_**

**"Both of you stop and shut up!" **Shukaku says and Garra grabs his head.

**"What are you two doing stop fighting already!" **Kurama screams. Naruto grabs her head like Garra.

**_"Kurama, where are you?!"_**

**"Just stay in Konoha Kit, I will come back for the chunnin exams," **Kurama says.

**_"I know where he is,"_** Garra says.

**_"Can you take me?"_** Garra nods.

"Shikamaru, let him go," Naruto says.

"What he just tried to kill Lee, why are you just staring at him?"

"Just trust me," Naruto puts her hand on his shoulder and he lets Garra go, "I will be back later." Naruto and Garra leave.

The walk in silence until Fallen talks to Naruto, _"angel why are with Garra, I though you like 'Shika- Kun'," _Fallen says in a mocking tone.

_SHUT UP!_ Naruto screams in her head.

"I didn't say anything," Garra says.

Naruto looks at him, "oh I wasn't talking to you," she says nervously and embarrassed.

"Who were you talking to then?"

"Um, well," Naruto doesn't want to tell him about Fallen.

_"She was talking to me sand boy," _Fallen says.

_Fallen shut up already!_

"Who is Fallen?"

"Can you read my mind or something?"

"Yes," he says, "never mind I think I know who she is." Garra now thinks Naruto has a split personality.

"When we were talking earlier, what did you mean by 'proving your existence'?" Naruto asks hoping to change the subject.

"I used to ask myself why I existed, I need to find a reason to live otherwise I might as well be dead. So I came up with this, 'I exist to kill all other humans other than myself.' I have lived I constant fear of being killed by an assassin, I finally found inner peace by killing those who sought to kill me," Garra smiles evilly.

"Well my life hasn't been nice either but killing everyone is not a reason to live because once you kill everyone then you no longer exist," Naruto says, "doesn't anyone love you like your family. I know you have one but both of my parents died thanks to Kurama killing them."

"I killed the person who I would call mother when I was born," Garra says.

"Well I guess I technically killed my mother by being born too," Naruto says, "Kurama just finished them off."

"You also shouldn't hold me to your own standards, to me 'family' means mere hulls of flesh connected by hatred and murderous intent," Garra says.

"Well we are technically siblings too Garra," Naruto says and Garra looks at her, "all Bijuu's are siblings so the jinchūriki that hold them are all the other jinchūriki siblings. So I guess that makes you my brother and I don't hate you or want to kill you, do you hate me or want to kill me?"

Garra is silent, **_"It is a simple question bro, do you hate me?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Do you want to kill me?"_**

**_"At the moment, no," _**Garra says.

"Then I am your real family, the people who fit your description of family are your fake family."

Garra nods, "alright."

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Naruto pulls out a scroll and summons her orange jacket then puts it on.

"Why did you put that on?"

"So can take off a transformation jutsu," Naruto says and undoes the jutsu.

"We are here," they climb up the cliff and watch until Kakashi says.

"I know you are there the blood lust is radiating off of you," Kakashi says, "Why don't you come out."

Garra walks out from behind the rock, Naruto says hidden.

**"Garra what are you doing here, did you bring kit?" **Kurama asks.

"Yes," Garra answers out loud.

"Kit, come out now, I know you came with him," Kurama says.

"So what?" Naruto says and walks out from behind the rock, "hi Sasuke and Kakashi," she waves at them.

"What are you doing here, you two," Kakashi asks them.

"To warn you three, if you are late for the chunnin exams I will use you to prove my existence," Naruto says then smiles, "bye bye." They walk back to Konoha.

**_"Thank you Garra,"_** Naruto says.

Garra smiles a little, "your welcome," then he says, "Sis. But are you really going to kill them if they are late?"

"Maybe or the closest thing," Naruto shrugs then smiles, "I just hope for their sakes they aren't late."

**Chunnin exams**

Everyone except for Sasuke and Kurama are looking at the crowd. "wow, look at the turn out."

_"Are you nervous angel?" Fallen asks._

_I am excited, why would I be nervous, I am going to become a chunnin today!_

"This is the new fighting arrangement; make sure you know who you are fighting." Naruto notices immediately that the winner of the Sasuke Garra match has to fight Kurama.

_Someone dropped out. _Naruto thinks, _or Garra killed. All that really matters in that I fight Neji though._

"Ok you two stay here and everyone go up to the stands and wait for your fight," Naruto and Neji look at each other.

**_"Garra, cover your eyes if you want to watch the fight,"_** Naruto tells him.

"The rules are the same from the preliminaries, begin."

Naruto does some hand sighs, "art of concealing," Garra covers his eyes but everyone else sees white feathers make a dome around Neji and Naruto. When Garra opens his eye he can see through the feathers.

"What did you do?" Neji looks at the walls.

"To make it a little more privet, ready to lose Neji," Naruto asks him.

"I will not lose; you will lose because it is your fate."

"Oh my fate, that is bull," Naruto takes off her jacket, "it is fate that makes me a monster to everyone, is it fate that I have these?" Naruto opens her white wings and shocks Neji.

"What the, this is just a genjustu," Neji says.

"Really? No it isn't use your eyes and see for yourself, my chakra system runs into my wings, they are real and attached." He does and is shocked, "your 'fate' can be changed Neji, do you think it is my fate to hid my wings forever or to show them off and fly freely?"

"I," Neji just stares.

"That is my choice Neji just like it is your choice on how you live your life," Naruto says and punches him.

Neji gets up and looks at her, "it is my…"

"It is not you fate to win," Naruto charges at him the goes behind him and kicks him in the back, "fate has nothing to do with anything. It is just something people like you use to blame your misfortune on, well guess what, if you don't like how your life is going then change it yourself, make your own life better with your own power!" Naruto punches him in the jaw and he falls, Naruto puts her jacket back on hiding her wings and the feather barrier falls. The white feather circles around Naruto then fall to the ground. "Hey Neji, don't give up on being free, ok, everyone can do it, it will just take some work."

"The winner is Naruto!"

Naruto goes up to where the other fighters are, "did you like the show?" she asks Garra.

"What was that?" Garra asks her.

"I will show you again later," she whispers to him then walks to Shikamaru.

"I wish you would have told me about the barrier, I wanted to watch you kick Neji's butt."

"Well I am just troublesome like that," Naruto says and laughs.

"Well will be postponing the Sasuke Garra match so we will be moving on to the next match."

"I withdraw," Konkuro say.

"What are you a chicken or something?"

Temari jumps on her fan and goes down into the arena, "alright the other fighter needs to come down here too."

Shikamaru doesn't move, "good luck Shika – Kun," Naruto grabs his arm and jumps down into the arena pulling him down with her, "and if you complain I could have just pushed you down," Naruto jumps back up to the waiting area.

Temari charges at him and that is the last thing Naruto sees before she is back in her head, "Fallen this is getting annoying," she says and sits down.

"I know but you still need to learn more, but good job with your fight with Neji," Fallen says, "his reason for his hatred is interesting."

"I don't want to know right now, but earlier you said Itachi is watching me what did you mean?"

"Sorry I can't tell you that, I need some secrets," Fallen says smiling, "now what to tell you."

"Why can't you tell me!"

"I want a few secrets angel, now I think you should learn more about the Uchiha men that still live."

"So I get to learn about Sasuke and Itachi."

Fallen smiles, she is hiding something else, "I know I will tell you about how the Uchiha clan got started!"

"Pass," Naruto says, "I don't need to learn about the Uchiha clan and how it got started."

"Hm, fine, I can tell you about Kurama," Fallen offers.

"Unless you can tell me why he is late and why his is trying to get me to kill him, then go ahead!" Naruto says irritated.

"Why are you so irritable?"

"I am mad that Sasuke and Kurama are going to get disqualified!"

"Calm down they will be here soon, but until then you are in here with me so pick a topic I can tell you about."

Naruto smiles, "what is the birds and the bees?"

Fallen gawks at her, "no one has had the talk with you?!"

"Nope, and I keep hearing those words from all of the adults and it is really bugging me, Kurama says he will tell me when I am older but you can just tell me now," Naruto say amused.

"Oh god, where do I start," Fallen says, after a long, embarrassing, and disturbing talk from Fallen about the birds and bees, "and now you know where babies come from."

"But I still don't understand, where does the stork come in," Fallen smacks herself.

"For the last time Iruka lied, babies do not come from storks!"

"The why did Iruka tell me that parents who want kids write a letter to the stork the he flies to their house and drops the perfect child off so they can be a family!"

"He lied to try to keep your innocents but now it is just annoying, babies come from mothers not bird!"

"Then where did we come from humans and birds?!"

Fallen screams, "no I already told you why we have wings and you came from your mom and dad who are dead, if they were alive I would make them tell you that they gave birth to you and did not write to a stupid stork to get you!"

"Ok but one more thing," Naruto says calmly.

"What," Fallen asks calmer.

"If human babies come from moms," Fallen nods, "where do jinchūriki and Bijuu come from?"

Fallen smacks herself, "jinchūriki are humans and I will tell you were Bijuu come from next time Shikamaru's fight is almost over, bye." Naruto looks over the metal bars the see that Shikamaru has control of Temari.

"I quit," Shikamaru says.

"Winner Temari."

Naruto jumps down, "why did you quit?!"

"Naruto – chan it is fine, this is just too troublesome," then in the middle of the arena a leaf tornado starts and after all the leafs fall Sasuke, Kurama, and Kakashi are standing back to back.

"And who are you two?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I am Kuru."

"You two are so dead after the exams, do you know how late you guys are! You almost got disqualified!"

"So they aren't disqualified right?" Kakashi asks the ref.

"No we pushed Sasuke's match back, and it starts right now." Kakashi sighs with relief.

"By the way you are talking I am going to assume you won your match," Sasuke says.

"Yes I did and if either of you lose your first match I will kill you," Naruto says smiling with a murderous intent. **_"And I am not kidding either!"_** Kurama gulps.

"Well I guess we will have to win then," Kurama says. They leave so the match can start as soon as Garra gets there. Kurama jumps into the waiting area, Shikamaru and Naruto take the stairs. When they get to the floor that Garra is on there are to dead bodies on the floor that looks like they just got blown up.

"Good luck Garra," Naruto says as  
he passes them.

"Thanks sis," Garra says as he passes her.

Shikamaru falls to the floor from his murderous aura radiating off of him as he passes. "Are you ok?" Naruto looks at him on the ground.

"Yeah but didn't you feel his aura?!"

"Oh I am used to it," Naruto says and helps him up, "he is my brother after all."

"Brother, you are joking right?!"

"He isn't my brother by blood, it is by what is sealed inside of us, so we are family," Naruto says as she helps him up the stairs.

"Oh, does her have," Shikamaru stops.

"No, he isn't like me in that department," Naruto says smiling, "let's hurry up; I want to say hi to everyone before to real fight starts." Naruto runs.

"Wait what do you mean, hey wait for me!"

_"Real fight?"_

_Yeah, the first thirty seconds will probably just be a warm up, and the rest will be an amazing fight._

"Hi guys," Naruto says.

"Hi Naruto, congratulations on winning you first match but you should have let everyone watch instead of putting up a barrier."

Naruto sticks her tongue out, "I will tell you about it if you want but I think this fight will be better." They look out in the arena to see Garra in a sand circle.

**_"I will feed you tasty blood this time mother," _**Naruto hears Garra say.

**_"Garra, please don't kill him! Garra!" _**

_He can't hear me._

_"I can help you but…"_

_Fallen, if I don't help he will kill Sasuke!_ Naruto is standing behind everyone, Fallen sends her some power and shadows form behind Naruto in the shape of two open wings.

**_"Garra, stop," _**Naruto says and Sasuke's attack gets through the sand barrier and Garra's transformation stops. The sand falls around him; Shikamaru looks at Naruto and sees the wing shadows.

"Naruto – chan?"

Naruto's eyes are red and she looks at Shikamaru then her eyes turn back to their original blue color and the wing shadow vanish, "yes?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru looks back to the fight.

**What did Fallen do to Naruto, what will happen next and will Naruto annoy Fallen with more weird questions?**

**If you tell me some funny ones then she might. ; )**

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


End file.
